Always And Forever
by His Singer1
Summary: Boy.Girl. Best friends.Young love. bike rides and karaoke. first kiss and first time. Pretty Boy and Beautiful.       i know a crush always end. i think this is always and forever.E/B AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, i know another new story but i think this will be short.**

**so here is my "attempt" at a lighter story with less or no angst at all, fluff? maybe**

**So i don't anything twilight or the characters.**

**What i own- a cell phone that doesn't work.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning<strong>

True Love

Two words

So many people throw those words around and most of the time it's never true. They dream of happy endings and perfect relationships and knights in shining armor and being swept away of their feet.

They want that all-consuming love and do anything for you love and do anything for love type of love. They wanted lightness and happy times and the romance, the rainbows and sunshine.

They dream of that love and when they don't find it they say it doesn't exist.

They were wrong because I experienced it at a young age and it went on into the future.

They say Best friends are the best lovers and those words were never truer to me.

I met my best friend in the fifth grade and fell in love with her on the same day.

* * *

><p><strong> First Meeting<strong>

All the other kids were talking excitedly to one another and most kids already paired off in groups when I walked in the classroom. Every other table was full so the teacher sent me to the back, as I walked the long path to the back everyone stared. Well the girls smiled at me and the boys narrowed their eyes, it made me uncomfortable. I pulled my hat down on my head to hide my face, when I arrived at the last table it was occupied by someone already. I sat in the other chair quietly waiting for class to start; as I waited I took out my books and a pencil. I felt heat on my neck and turned to find the girl next to me was watching me, I stared back not wanting to look away from her eyes.

They were crystal blue and ocean deep I could see the past and present and future in them.

"Hi" she spoke.

"Hi" I replied.

* * *

><p>She sat next to me at lunch.<p>

"Are you new here?" she asked.

"New to this school, yes" I answered.

"Your name is?" she asked.

"Edward masen" I say.

She nods and opens her lunch humming quietly.

I can't stop staring; her skin looks so soft and her lips so red.

Her hair is short blonde and curly.

She catches me staring and holds out a sandwich, I take half and we eat in silence.

"I'm Isabelle but call me Bella" she speaks.

I smile "okay beautiful" I say.

She smiles "okay pretty boy" she says.

I walk home after school smiling the whole way anticipating the next day and it's all because of Isabelle.

I'm thinking of her meeting my mom and my mom liking her.

I'm thinking of taking her to a movie and holding her hand.

I'm thinking of kissing her lips.

I'm thinking of love.

I'm thinking I'm in love.

Mom tells me I'm too young to know what love is and it's just a crush but she would love to meet her.

The way she says it's just a crush bothers me.

I know I won't forget what I saw in her eyes.

I know a crush always end.

I think this is forever and always.


	2. Chapter 2

I was late to school today, mom forgot to set the alarm and we overslept.

Mom gave me a ride since I was late and I had to get a late pass.

I was hungry and still tired when I got to class.

All that went away when I saw Isabelle at our table.

"Hi" she spoke.

"Hi" I said.

She stared at me for a few minutes and it was like she was looking through me.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

Her concern made me soar

"Overslept and didn't have time for breakfast" I said.

She dug in her bag and pulled out a green apple and handed it to me.

She was so good to me; I took a bite and handed it to her. She shook her head.

"It's yours" she said.

* * *

><p>I went for a bike ride around the park.<p>

I could see some kids from school and my class, some pretended they didn't see me and others waved or greeted me.

There were a group of girls by the swings and they walked over to me, they knew me from class but the only girl I knew was Isabelle.

I started to think about Isabelle and what she could be doing; my mind was filled with blue eyes, blonde curls, and soft skin.

The girls introduced their selves; Angela, Emily, Lauren.

I watched enough TV to know that they were trying to flirt with me, these girls acted too old for their age. They flicked their hair and batted their eyelashes and they wore short skirts and dresses. Isabelle wore short skirts to school but she looked nice in them, I remember what she wore on the first day of school; red sweater dress and Mary Jane's with a bow in her hair.

"On a scale of one to ten, who is the prettiest?" Angela asked coming closer.

I knew what she was asking, who did I like best and the answer was neither of them. They were pretty but Isabelle was much more.

I was getting ready to answer when another voice called to me.

"Pretty Boy"

I turned to find Isabelle walking her bike towards me, I've seen so many girls with pink or yellow bikes with flowers or frills all over but Isabelle had a plain black bike.

I smiled "Beautiful" I greeted her.

I heard the girls gasp next to me; I had forgotten they were talking to me.

"Isabelle" Angela greeted glaring.

Isabelle ignored her and grabbed my arm "come on you don't need to talk to those girls" she said pulling me along.

I followed willingly and we stopped at a bench, she was glaring at Angela and Angela glared back. I guessed they weren't friendly with each other.

"Why shouldn't I talk to them? I asked curiously.

I really didn't want to but I was curious

"I'm the only girl you need" she said before hopping on her bike and riding off.

Yes you are I thought riding off after her.


	3. Chapter 3

I invited Isabelle over to hang out and I was nervous because she hadn't given me an answer yet.

Mom said not to worry and give her time, it's not like I asked her on a date.

I wondered if I should ask her but mom said I'm too young.

She walks home with me after school and I can't keep the smile off my face.

"You're my best friend right?" she asks after a while.

I nod wishing I had the courage to ask her to be more.

"So would you pretend to be my boyfriend?" she asks.

I stop walking and look at her, she must be joking I think. She must know I like her well love her. I stare into her eyes because that's where all the answers are.

"Okay" I say.

She smile and takes my hand in hers, her hand is so small and soft. It fits right in my hand like it belongs.

* * *

><p>"Hello Isabelle" Mom greets her.<p>

"Hi Mrs. Masen" she says.

Mom laughs "oh call me Liz"

"Liz, you can call me Bella"

"The name fits" she says smiling.

She makes us sandwiches and lemonade and asks Isabelle about everything, I would be embarrassed but Isabelle don't seem to mind.

"Are your parents picking you up or do you need a ride?"

"I live with my brother and I usually walk home"

Of course mom wouldn't allow it and promised to drop her off

She left us alone and I took Isabelle to my room, we played on the computer for a while.

"Who was your first girlfriend?" she asks me.

You my mind automatically thinks but it doesn't count if this is all pretend.

"I never had one"

She was surprised "a pretty boy like you never had a girlfriend?"

I smile at her compliment "no one ever interested me"

She sits next to me on the bed "so I'm not interesting?"

"No you're very interesting"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Time I asked her to prom**

"She wear short skirts I wear sneaker, she's cheer captain I'm on the bleachers" Isabelle sang into the mic.

We were in my den hanging out like usual and she decided we should do karaoke but I declined I just like hearing her sing. I could listen to her voice all day and never get tired. I watched her sing and dance in front of me, the sway of her hips the movement of her lips.

Watching her made me ache for her and everything about her; we've been spending a lot of time together even since elementary school we've been together. I watched her grow from a beautiful girl into a beautiful woman, I wasn't the only one that noticed and that made me angry and jealous.

I had my own share of attention growing up and every girl wanting to be that girl, Isabelle pretended to be my girlfriend whenever they got too close. It was nice for some time but it wasn't the same and she decided we should stay friends.

I was tired of pretending and mom told me to man up and tell her how I feel so in freshman year when we started high school I was finally going to ask her out but I was too late. She started dating this neighborhood kid Sam and I was stuck as her best friend but it wasn't that bad. It was me she came to when she was sad or angry and it was my bed she slept in every night and it was my opinion she asked about whether she should continue dating Sam.

I did date a few times but it was nothing beyond that and because Isabelle asked me not to, it was then I thought that maybe she felt the same way.

* * *

><p>"<em>How was your date with Emily?" Isabelle asked. Her usual soft voice was cold and she wouldn't look me in the eye.<em>

"_It was nice" I said honestly. Emily was a nice girl but she wasn't Isabelle and her hand dint fit perfectly in mine and her eyes weren't blue._

"_Did you kiss?" she blurted looking at me now. I was relieved that I could see her eyes; her feelings were in her eyes and her whole life. I could always see everything and I could see she looked afraid._

_It made me hopeful that she had feelings for me too "No" I answered truthfully. Normally I would be embarrassed to say I haven't kissed a girl but it was Isabelle and I could tell her anything._

_She smiled "Good"_

"_Why, have you?" I asked fearful now. I was saving my first kiss for her but I didn't know if she did the same._

"_Never, I'm saving it for someone special"_

"_Good" was my answer but inside I was soaring._

"_Come here" I said._

_I made room on the bed and pulled her close; she covered us with the blanket and wrapped her arms around me. This was never a good idea because she was so close and warm and she smelled like vanilla and i ached._

_I buried my face in her curls "I love you" I whispered_

* * *

><p>"Do I look good in these jeans?" Isabelle asked turning around.<p>

I gulped and shifted in my seat, she looked fine more than fine. The jeans hugged her hips, it looked good in the front but the back looked better.

"You look fine"

She smiled and came to sit by me leaning her head on my shoulder

"Who are you taking to prom?" she asked.

"You" I said instantly.

Blue eyes met mine "really?"

"If you want to"

She bit her lip; she always did when she was thinking.

I wanted to kiss those red lips

"There's no girl you wanted to take?"

"The only girl I want to take is you

* * *

><p>Thanks For Reading!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Isabelle was beautiful in a blue gown.

I was going to pick her up but her brother drove her to the house.

He was big and tall and he could hurt me easily.

He looked me in the eye for a long time and finally smiled

"I'm Emmett, you'll do well" he said shaking my hand.

Mom wanted to take pictures and nearly made us late

"You look so handsome" she exclaimed snapping away.

Isabelle laughed

"You don't think I look handsome?" I teased.

She smiled "no you look pretty handsome"

"And you are beautiful" I said.

She did something she never did before, she blushed and looked down.

She did look beautiful in her blue gown with thin straps and her golden hair piled on top in curls, I looked at her shoes and laughed.

"What, I don't like heels "

"You're gorgeous Bella" Mom said.

"Thanks Liz"

* * *

><p>When we arrived at school, the prom was already in full swing and we had to park outside the lot and walk to the school.<p>

"And I'm glad I wore sneakers for this long walk" Isabelle said.

"One day, I'll get you in heels"

She laughed "we'll see"

We danced all night under the stars letting the music guide us and everyone watched on in envy. I held Bella close enjoying her warmth and the feel on her pressed against me. She belonged in my arms always. I twirled her around and she laughed and laughed and I thought this was a perfect moment for the perfect kiss, I watched her lips planning but she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

As soon as I was alone the girls descended and practically begged for me to dance with them, I didn't want to be rude but I didn't want another girl in my arms. I still smelled of vanilla and innocence. Isabelle came back glaring at the girls; I tried to explain the situation.

"It's okay even if you wanted to dance with them I wouldn't let you" she said taking my hand and pulling me away.

"Why is that?" I asked already knowing. I wanted to hear her confirm it.

"Because you're mine" she simply said wrapping her arms around me.

We danced again before we decided to leave, we held hands all the way to the car and I couldn't help but feel something shift. I had some thoughts on how she felt but I couldn't wait, I would kiss her tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where do you want to eat?"

"Doesn't matter"

We walked into La Bella Italia and as soon as the hostess looked my way she grabbed my hand pulling me close. It was a warning and I had to admit she was right, because I was hers. Isabelle loved pasta and breadsticks, she devoured everything on her plate and I watched on in amazement. I hardly touched my food too nervous thinking about when I would kiss her. She had sauce on her lips and when she licked her lips I enjoyed it too much, I ignored the thoughts in my head that sprung up every time I'm around her.

I wanted to claim her but not tonight, it would be special because she deserves it. She smiled at me leaning forward, I leaned closer waiting for her to speak.

"You have pretty eyes" she said.

"The green reminds me of green apples"

"Apple eyes"

My face heated at her compliment, only she could get this type of response from me

"Your eyes are crystal blue deep and beautiful" I replied.

She blushed again, looking down to hide her face and I leaned closer taking her face in my hands. The softness of her skin felt good on my hands.

"I could get lost in your eyes; I see your life through them"

"Your eyes are my favorite color"

* * *

><p>I drove her home thinking of what I would do shortly, she let me take her hand as we walked up the stairs. She stopped at her door turning to me… this was it I thought moving close to her. I didn't need words I would just touch her lips.<p>

I took one last step and then she was in front of me and her face was coming closer and I could smell her scent and then she surprised me when her lips touched mine. I didn't move surprised but enjoying the feel of her lips on mine and then I was pulling her closer and she was pulling my hair.

It was sweet and like the slowest burn and a dream come true, and it was the taste of her lips and the feel of her body and the sound of her heartbeat against me. Then she pressed harder and there was tongue and I was gone from coherency.

A moan and a groan and softness pressing into hardness and she pulled away, heavy breaths and swollen lips and a smile so wide it hurt.

"I like you" she said.

I laughed "I like you too"

She bit her lip "I like kissing you"

I enjoyed it too, too much I could feel

"I love kissing you, I love that you were my first kiss."

"Okay this is where I say goodnight before I do something stupid" she said.

"Stupid?"

"Stupid but good"

I wasn't sure what to do, she had to know I liked her but now she was saying goodnight.

"Okay, Goodnight" I said sadly walking away.

"Pretty boy?" she called out to me.

I turned back hopefully "yeah?"

"You know you're my boyfriend now" she said.

This was the part where fireworks erupted and you cheered, this was a big moment for me. She didn't ask me to be her boyfriend, she just told me and I liked it much better.

"And you're my girl" I said.

"Always" she replied.

Forever my heart said.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of cheering erupted and I could see mom in the front row smiling happily.

It looked like she wanted to cry but I knew she would save it for later.

I saw Emmett next to her and he was clapping the loudest.

I looked down the row searching and found Isabelle staring at me.

The feeling of being watched in her eyes was the best feeling.

* * *

><p>"You made it, I always knew you would even if everyone else didn't believe in you" Emmett said gruffly.<p>

"That's all I can ask for" Isabelle responded wrapping her arms around her brother.

I looked away letting them have their moment and went to find mom, she was chatting with the other parents and teachers. When she saw me she waved me over and I reluctantly walked over to her and the teacher she was talking to. I watched as she blatantly flirted with him in front of everybody and I was somewhat embarrassed but happy, if he could make her smile like that then he was alright.

"I'm so proud of you" she gushed hugging me tightly.

I let her returning the hug; I knew this was important to her to see me standing here. I remember the dark times when she thought we wouldn't make it and she considered giving me up. We came a long way.

"Thank you for not giving me up" I said sincerely.

"I could never give you up, a thought I could never go through with it" she said softly kissing me on the forehead.

"Hey" a soft voice interrupted us.

I turned quickly to see Isabelle

"Emmett wants to know if you're riding with us"

Mom looked at me while I looked at Isabelle; it didn't matter to me as long as I was with her. I would go wherever she went.

"Here" she said giving me the keys to the car.

"You and Bella can ride together, I'll go with Emmett" she said walking away.

She left us standing a feet apart smiling crazily at each other

"Hey boyfriend"

"Hey girlfriend"

She rushed into my arms and I held her close kissing her lips forgetting we were in a public place. She still smelled of vanilla and innocence and her warmth still affected me, I was ready to claim her completely but waited for her to tell me she was ready.

"Let's go" she said.

I followed her to the car and let her drive, I didn't know where she was taking us but I would follow anyway. She drove us to an apartment outside of town and rushed me inside.

"I hope we're not breaking in"

She laughed "no Emmett's friend rented this out to me, it's close to home and school"

"So we have the place to ourselves"

"Yes and we're going to take advantage of it"

I let her pull me into the bedroom and waited while she went to the bathroom; the room was half empty except for a bed and dresser. I sat down waiting patiently, when she came out my breath caught in my throat. She was naked except for a bra and panties, already the aching grew and my hands itched to touch her.

She walked slowly towards me and stood in front of me, my eyes roamed up every inch of her body taking in the shape of her legs and the curve of her hips and waist. The size of her perfect breasts.

"I'm ready" she whispered leaning in to kiss me.

We kissed with wild passion, hands roamed everywhere and lips touched every inch of skin. The room filled with sighs and moans and then I was singing her praise while she worshipped me. Her lips touch my chest and neck and her hands pull my hair, every breath tickles and washes over me making me dizzy.

She works her way down and I no longer ache because her lips take me in, I watch in amazement as she takes charge. Her wet mouth drives me crazy and my hips move in rhythm with her, its pleasure and much more and with each swipe of tongue I'm closer to the edge and then I'm over it and she brings me down.

I can't get enough of her, thanking her and wanting her to feel everything I felt. She's on her back and I'm touching and kissing and sucking and she's moaning and wrapping legs around me. Legs on my shoulder and my face pressed in heat and the smell of wanting, and I'm tasting for the first time and she loves it. My hands and mouth bring her closer and closer and she's gone with an open mouth scream.

* * *

><p>I'm nervous and excited but she's fearless telling me she trusts me assuring me with soft kisses and touches, and I'm over her ready to take but also give. I move slowly inch by inch and watch her face scrunch up in pain but she tells me to keep going until I'm in, I'm surrounded by heat and tightness. So warm and tight and I'm gone under wanting to move but I watch her face and take it slow.<p>

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you" I whisper.

She looks at me "don't worry that was perfect"

"Perfect?"

"Because it was with you"

It was vanilla and love and intense with passion…. It was with her.

"It was the best I'll ever have" I tell her.


	8. The End

She rolled over on the grass and I watched as the sun made her hair more golden.

I could see the small freckles on her shoulder that looked dark against her skin.

The sun warmed me but being with Isabelle was all the warmth I needed.

I watched as she explained something to me, watched as she used her hands to get the point across.

She would laugh and smile and her eyes would be wide and bright and I could read every word in them and I could see every image.

She moved closer to me when the wind started to blow and the air became cooler, I pulled her even closer in the circle of my arms.

She stared and I stared and then she bit her lip and I was reminded of last night when she seduced me and I brought her pleasure. I shook away those thoughts and watched her again.

There was silence but I didn't feel the need to fill the silence, we didn't have to talk but our body language spoke for us.

It was times like these where I loved her even more and I felt like I couldn't love her enough but then she does something else and my love grows.

She will always be here with me, riding bikes or singing me a cheesy song or helping me with math. She'll be here taking all the covers and keeping me up at night with the lights on so she can read. And she'll be here taking charge and being fearless but making me angry when she snot fearless with everything else, when she's scared to express her real feelings.

But the other times when she's home waiting for me with my favorite food or taking care of me when I'm sick or reminding me that we'll always be best friends or when she tells me I'm hers or now when she's looking at me in wonder like she's the lucky one.

I love her and I need to tell her whether she's ready or not, I can wait and I will wait.

I open my mouth the words on the tip of my tongue when she speaks and shocks me and surprises me and makes me the happiest guy to walk this earth.

"I Love you" she blurts out.

My heart beats out its thanks and my lips and hands.

"I love you" she says again.

"And I love you" I reply.

She smiles and giggles "it might be cheesy but yeah fireworks went off in my head and played a cheesy song"

I laugh elated "I loved you from the beginning and I'll love you to the end and whatever comes after the end"

I see tears pool in her crystal blue eyes and she's kissing me chanting "I love you too"

* * *

><p>I roll us until we're on the side of the tree in the shade and no one can see us.<p>

I want make love to her under this tree, I always see it on television and want to experience it for myself. I roll over until I'm on top and I take off her jeans and heels. I smile at them.

She watches me in wonder and awe and then we're both exposed, every brush of the wind and my hand excited her and she's pulling me over her, I kiss her and enter her as she wraps her legs around me.

And we're moving and I can feel all of her and it's too much and not enough at the same time. I want to be closer, I press hard against her but she doesn't complain holding me tighter a she moans in agreement.

"More"

"Slower"

"Faster"

"Yesss like that"

She guides me with each movement and I'm enraptured as the sun comes out again and shines down on us, I can see the golden flecks in her hair and on her skin. I can feel her heart beat against mines and the feeling is so overwhelming and I'm getting to the edge. She links our hands together and with our chest pressed together she whispers in my ear

"I'll love you always"

"Forever" I say.

And I'm gone over the edge and seconds later she follows screaming out sweet sounds mixed with my name.

* * *

><p>We're riding our bikes around the park enjoying the break from school with family.<p>

I look towards Isabelle whose hair is windblown and ayes are sparkling, I watch as the sunlight bounces off the ring on her middle finger. A promise ring because I promised mom I would wait until we're done with school, seeing the ring on her finger instills so many emotions in me. One day there will be another ring on her finger and it will mean more.

Isabelle sees me watching her and rides over to me bringing our bikes close together

"Hey pretty boy" she calls.

I smile at the nickname that stayed "yes beautiful"

She smiles back "will you marry me?"

My heart stops for a minute and then starts back again beating even louder, I'm so shocked not because she's thinking about marriage but because she asked first and I wanted to but thought she would think it's too soon.

"You don't think it's too soon?" I choke out.

She laughs loudly "of course not now but someday, you pick the date and I'll be there"

I take a moment to collect myself, a feeling more intense than happiness. I find myself loving her more and more every day and I always think my heart can't handle the capacity of this love but there is always room for her.

"You don't want to marry me?" she asks hesitantly.

I shake my head at her silly insecurities and pull her to me for a heated kiss "of course I want to marry you beautiful" I say my voice choked with emotion.

"Promise me that whatever happens, we'll be best friends always"

I take her hand in mine and kiss each finger before I get to the middle finger and kiss her ring "always" I promise.

I knew crushes ended.

And I know this is always and forever.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Thanks For Reading!**


End file.
